legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Android 18
Android 18 (人造人間１８号, Jinzōningen Jū Hachi-Gō), Lazuli (ラズリ, Razuri) when she was an ordinary human, is the twin sister of Android 17 and Dr. Gero's eighteenth android creation, designed to serve Gero's vendetta against Goku. While her interests do not initially deviate from this expectation, 18's curiosity to activate Android 16, in spite of Gero's orders not to do so, leads Android 17 to take it upon himself to murder Gero. Eventually, Android 18 became an ally of the Z Fighters, as well as the wife of Krillin and the mother of their daughter Marron. She has been voiced by Meredith McCoy and Colleen Clinkenbeard. P Team/B Team storyline Getting bored, she decided to travel the Multi-Universe and then she found out that Dr. Gero and some of his androids are still around, so she's decided to find them and destroy them. Along the way, she finds Scorpion and his allies under attack, so 18 saves them and then joins them. She later helped the P Team in the fight with Galactus, during which she finally killed Dr Gero. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny 18 joins her team, M.O.D.A.B, the B Team, and the P team in this adventure to fight Discord. She also helps her friends against the Maverick Sigma. She first shows up during Sektor's attack on the Scorpion Squad which was stopped by Crypto. She does what she can to help the squad and her friends. She and the squad later meet Jack Noir and he and 18 fought. She beat Jack Noir easy but he hit with Roboenza, making her go beserk. 18 nearly kills her friends but Hiscord, Cassandra, and Lizbeth's efforts remedy that. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Wrath of the God of War Rises Meister of War Future Warfare The Bouncer tetralogy She wants to be a coach for Dominique Cross in terms of fighting and keeping herself fit after she met up with her and Sion in Dog Street after she was invited for his 20th birthday. Along with Krillin, Ayame, Goten and Trunks while her daughter was babysat by Gohan and Videl. A few years after that, she soon found out about the sudden increase of the Yakuza. She decided to tag along with the Dragon Team, desperately trying to protect Dominique and Wong while Echidna and Ayame pursue the missing bouncers. She later found out via Leann's comm and Ayame informed her that they've been captured/trapped in Mikado, and the bouncers have been influenced by the Neo-Yakuza led by the resurrected Dauragon! She decided to evacuate Fate, in order to avoid history repeat itself, and disguise both Dominique and Wong to avoid abduction from the organization's hunt. She then made some makeovers on them, and followed Krillin toward their haven at Kami's (Dende's) Lookout. She noticed Krillin's ecstasy when Chiaotzu assisted the group and disabled the radio transmitters implanted in each bouncer. Though, the final battle with Dauragon would soon begin determining the world's, and her allies', fate. Luckily, the Saiyans were successful, and Korin provided the bouncers with the Sacred Water just before sunrise. 18 still tried to comfort Dominique, as well as Ayame who have seemed to go through a similar betrayal sometime before. Years later, she still visits Dog Street from time to time with Krillin. New Team Ironhide/Mervamon and Ponydramon Android 18 is a member of Team Ironhide. Allies and enemies Friends: Krillin, Android 17, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien, Master Roshi, Android 16, Goten, Trunks, Scorpion, Cassandra, Crypto, Raz, RJ, Delta Squad, The P Team, Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Boomer, Brick, Butch, Nina, Edd, Nibbler, Hans, Noob, Luigi, Meowth, Ice King, Megaman X, Hiscord, The V Crusaders, The Bodyguard Unit, The Striker Force, The Omega League, Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, Iron Man, War Machine, Dominique Cross, Sion Barzahd, Volt Krueger, Kou Leifoh, Echidna, Wong Leung, Leann Caldwell, Dende, Ayame Enemies: Dr Gero, Cell, Frieza, Galactus, Discord, Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation, The Robotic Empire, Phobos League, Dr. Doom, Saya, Dauragon C. Mikado, the Yakuza Gallery Android18DefeatsVegeta.png Android18Ep136.png Krillinand18.png Android_18_in_Goku's_house.png Android_18_at_Goku's_house.png Android_18_repenting.png Android18SemiPerfectCellSaga.png Android 18, while living at Kame House with Krillin and Marron.png KrillinMarronAndroid18WMAT.png Android 18 prepares a Destructo Disc.png Android 18 And Krillin in bio broly.jpg 72bc53f4893b369209ffcdac05931ce9bc24527c_hq.jpg 18Super.png Android_18_in_Universe_6_Arc_ending.jpg Android_18_Survival_Arc_(8).jpg Android_18_Survival_Arc_(10).jpg Android_18_Survival_Arc_(11).jpg A18Serious.png Y0oZbH7.png Krillin18win.png 18_with_sunglasses.png Super17saga15b.jpg 1827.png 4771986-android+18.png Android.18.full.1828664.jpg Android.18.full.1976337.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Dragon Ball Universe Category:Cyborgs Category:Action Heroines Category:Blondes Category:Sexy characters Category:Husband and Wife Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Robosexuals Category:Amazons Category:Sibling Category:Martial Artists Category:Partial Human Category:Flyers Category:Ki Users Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:The Scorpion Squad Category:Partner Category:Characters that debuted in The War of Destruction Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:The Membrane Elite Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters of The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Main Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Major Characters in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos' League Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:Enemies of The Legion of Darkness Category:Enemies of James Morality's alliance Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:Major Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (FrederikPrime17's story) Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Full-Metal Resistances Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Characters in The Tyranny of King Death Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in The4everreival's stories Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Characters in The Bouncer Tetralogy Category:Characters favorite by Bridal Shotacon Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters who don't Age